


Some People Are Meant to be Together

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Mrs. Hudson, Christmas/New Years Eve, I do what I want, M/M, Mrs. Hudson Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when people do not observe? Mrs. Hudson helps out, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some People Are Meant to be Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VandalisticVanadium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VandalisticVanadium/gifts).



> Mrs. Hudson belongs in every fandom. That is all I am going to say.

Khan was feeling very muzzy-headed, more than a little awkward, and rather un-observant on New Years Eve.

He was standing in the doorway to the room where a rather drunk party was being held, and was practically radiating grumpiness. He wasn't drunk, since he had only ingested orange juice today for some weird reason, he was too warm, and he was being forced into attending this party, on account of work. Add all of the above together, and you get one very tall, very handsome, and very grumpy dark-haired man. 

If you were to throw in some drunk people pestering him and trying to put party hats on him, you might just see him start to resemble a cat in a bathtub. 

It was in this state of uncomfortableness that Khan was bumped into hard enough to be dislodged from his doorway slouch; he whipped around, utterly exasperated, but not entirely sure what he was planning on doing about it.

Once he saw the body that had done the bumping, any plans that he may have thought of flew away into the sunset, taking his exasperation with them. 

Standing in front of him, simultaneously blushing and smirking beneath a colorful party hat, was Loki, a staggeringly attractive man that Khan had seen from a distance at work, but had not been fortunate enough to speak to, other than brief hallway and elevator meetings. 

Khan wished that he was maybe just a teensy bit drunk right now; his tongue had apparently flown away with his plans, and he was now cycling through what felt like a full body blush as he tried to croak out a simple hello to the gorgeous man standing in front of him.

Loki beat him to it. "Fantastic party, right?"

The sarcasm practically dripped from his words, and Khan grinned, blushing just a little bit harder. God, he was probably bright red. Why was it so fucking warm in here?

Khan edged a bit closer to the delicious-smelling man, and cleared his throat. Just as he was about to respond with what he hoped was a witty remark, a voice from behind the two men beat him to it.

"Lads, are you just going to stand in the way all night, or are you going to snog and move out of the way?"

Startled, he and Loki both turned to the hallway to find the source of the feisty voice. The owner of said voice looked to be just as feisty as she sounded; she was a tiny, aging woman, dressed rather fashionably in colors that complimented her well, and was wearing a 2014 headband atop her cropped red hair.

"Well, come on then. It's not Christmas, but everybody knows mistletoe still applies. Kiss already so that I can get to the party!"

Loki and Khan turned their flabbergasted faces up towards where the lady was pointing, and finally observed the reason behind her insistence that they kiss; a sprig of mistletoe, apparently forgotten in the Christmas cleanup, hung above them in the small doorway.

Khan thought that he was red before; he must be on fire now. Stuttering apologies, and mumbling nonsense, he turned to Loki, fully prepared to run outside and fling himself into the nearest river out of embarrassment. 

Khan was so unprepared for a large, rough hand to cup his chin that he almost fell over, even though he was standing completely still. Loki, the owner of the hand, grinned softly, and stepped in closer. So close, in fact, that Khan could not resist putting one hand on a skinny hip and the other on a trim back, fingers just brushing the curve of a delectable, drool-worthy arse. 

Already preoccupied with touching, the two intertwined men missed seeing Mrs Hudson, the feisty little lady, walk past them into the room, smiling to herself, and quietly muttering, "About time."

Instead, Khan and Loki were pressing their lips together for the first time. The kiss was slow and chaste, but oh so soft. Khan drew back slightly after a time and pressed small pecks to the smiling corners of Loki's mouth, enjoying the closeness. 

Loki, already showing himself to be rather impatient, pressed his newly acquired erection into Khan's thigh, and whispered hotly into the still-blushing man's ear, "I have been waiting for an excuse to do that for quite a while now. Thank God for little old ladies, eh?"

Groaning, Khan thrust his already throbbing hard-on onto the unfairly composed man's thigh before him, and ducked down for another kiss. This one was significantly wetter and hotter than the last, and left both parties sweating slightly, and more than a little over-heated. 

When they drew back once more, the people around them were shouting and throwing confetti and hats; Khan gently touched his forehead to Loki's, trading whispered Happy New Years and smiling.

It seemed that 2014 was going to be a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> VandalisticVanadium, I hope this is an ok present. :)  
> Enjoy, and Happy Christmas/New Year.


End file.
